Two girls, one unpredictable week
by otakupegasisters
Summary: sapphire, a meister wanting to make friends, and Blaze, a weapon wanting to prove her worth to her family, make an unlikely pair in the halls of DWMA, but when subjected to the schools "hell week" both must stick together to avoid buckets of paint, dissected disasters and cafeteria catastrophes, all while training to make it to the EAT class alive!


Saphire was excited, today was finally going to be her first day at the DWMA! Finally she'll find a weapon partner and become a meister like her hero Franken Stein. Him being such an amazing meister and all.

so she started to climb the stairs, excited for what was to come at the top. she was a quarter of the way up when she felt like she couldn't go on. She saw somone else strugling as well. The person was another girl amd just like her she was panting and sweating like crazy.

"you -pant- having trouble -pant- as well -pant-? She asked the other girl.

Saphire got a good look at her. she had bright orange hair spiked on the bottom with yellow streaks in a pattern that made it look like her hair was on fire. she wore a bright red top that transitioned into orange then transcended into yellow. she wore a short spicky yellow skirt and black pants. All in all, she looked beautiful.

"Yeah, these stairs will bring about the death of me if they go on much lnger." the girl replied.

Saphire looked sympathetic. "you know we're only a quarter of the way there."

the girl had a paniked look in her eyes. "I'm DOOMED!" she cried out.

"hmm...that's a good name for these staris, the stairs of doom!"

The orange girl laughed. "ha, that's funny! what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Saphire, Saphire hunt! And you are?"

"My name's blaze!"

"Cool! so what are you, weapon or meister?"

"i'm a wepon! you're looking at the next death weapon! I'm going to be just like my hero, Spirit Albarn! He's everything I want to be. Noble, powerful and so honest! rumor says he loves his daugter with all his heart! anyone like that has to be some sort of hero!"

"Cool! I'm going to be a meister just like my hero professer Franken Stein! The greatest meister in the world! He ccan use any weapon given to him! he can even use his own soul like a weapon! he's so cool and powerful, i want to be JUST like him!"

So the two girls continued chatting away and without realizing it managed to make it to the top of "The stairs of doom".

"huh, we made it." blaze said rather suprised.

"Yeah i guess we did. well then i hope we have some classes together. see you later?"

"Sounds good to me! we see each other again for sure!"

And so the two girls parted ways.

Saphire glanced at her paper again. There was no map, only numbers, the first said 204. Saphire felt hoplessy confused. "So how do i get there!?"

She then noticed a white haired boy in the hall and timidly went up to him. "Ex-excuse me..."

"Hm?" the boy looked to saphire revealing his red eyes. "Whadda ya want?"

Saphire felt rather intimidated by him but mustered up her couage anyway, "um...could you give me directions to room 204?"

The boy smirked revealing his shark like teeth making saphire even more intimidated. "Sure, just go down that hallway, up the stairs twice, go straight, turn left, go straight and turn right on your second chance, it should be right around there."

Saphire imidiately brightened up! now she knew how to get there! ...even if the directions sounded confusing, she was sure she'd make it now! "Thank you so much mister!" and she then ran off.

A pigtiled girl came up to him a second later glaring at the silver headed kid. "Soul! that wasn't very nice!" she pointed in the oppsite direction" Why did you give her those directions!? you KNOW 204 is down here!"

The boy smirked again. "yeah, but it's way too fun to mess with the newbies..." all that was was heard was a loud thump with a shout of "MAKA CHOP!"

The noise was loud enough for Saphire to do a double take. she saw the silver haired boy crouch in pain but decided it was better not to get involved. She continued her way to her class with the directions given.

a few minutes later she was hopelessly lost again, wandering through the halls praying she was close to her class!

"ummm...i take right here...or was it a left? ...should i go straight?" she muttered confused.

meanwhile, Blaze wasn't fairing much better as she too didn't know where to go. she saw the same white haired boy saphire had talked to with a pigtailed girl and decided maybe she could ask them for directions.

"Hey, uh...could you point me in the direction of class 204?"

The white haired boy smirked again and started to tell blaze the same directions he told Saphire when he was intrupted by the pigtailed girl. "Maka-chop! Stop being mean to the new kids Soul!"

"This is so uncool Maka..." the boy muttered.

Blaze's eyes lit up "Maka!? as in maka Albarn!? daughter to the one and only amazing hero spirit albarn the Deathsythe! you're so lucky to have such an amazing Dad!"

at hearing this Maka lookd to Blaze with a look of utter shock and confusion while the white haired boy, apparently named Soul, was laughing his head off.

"So, is he everything the rumors say? how he's a noble, strong and caring man?"

Maka looked at her bright expecting eyes and thought of the poor girl learning the truth, she just sighed deeply.

"i'll let you figure it out for yourself. Anyways room 204, take a right at the end of the hallway and it should be the last classroom down to the left." blazes eyes lit up in exitement,

"Thanks Maka!" she shouted in glee before taking off in a sprint, Maka swore that it looked like she was on fire as she watched her quick movements.

"Hey, Maka." Soul whispered panfully, still clutching his head,

"You know this is the first day of hell wek right?" Maka rolled her eyes,

"Of course I do, but i refuse to take part of it." Soul tried to hold in a laugh.

"Maka, I dont think you get it, black star and I switched the numbers of the classrooms, she wont know which room is 204, you just sent her on a wild goose chase." Maka's face turned white as she realised what she had just done, she gave soul an additional whack on the head with her hardcover book.

"You idiot, now that girl will think i lied to her! she'll think i'm just like you!" soul snickered,

"I dont see whats wrong with that." another whack echoed across the hall, leaving an uncontious soul and steaming Maka.

saphire again, wasnt faring any better, searching desperately for that eleusive room 204. She realized the boys directions were false long ago and was now relying on guesses to find the room, every turn seemed to get her even more lost, until she didnt look where she was going when turning a corner, she colided with someone and both were knocked to the floor.

"Oh i'm sorry, i didn't mean to..." saphire froze when she got a good look at who she bumped into,

"Proffesor Stein?!" she shouted in surprise. She recognised the white lab coat and many scars on his face from the pictures of him from the books she read over and over about him.

"Yes, thats me." he brushed the dust off his white lab coat and sighed. it took every fiber of saphires being not to completely freak out in a fit of fangirlism. insead she remembered her primary goal.

"ummm, proffesor stein, do you know where room 204 is?" she felt embarassed asking him, but she didnt see another way to get to the class.

"Oh, simple, down this hallway, first door to the right." he pointed to a door with the words 357. saphire looked puzzled. stein sensed her confusion and explained.

"On the first day of hell week the boys always switch the classroom signs." saphire sudenly understood why it was so hard to find the room. she made her way to the door but stein stopped her,

"By the way, I sense a strong soul in you, you'll become an exellent meister." spahire almost fainted at the compliment given to her by her hero. as soon as he was far enough away she whispered to herself,

"I will marry him someday." but she brought logic in and changed her wish to be more realistic,

"I will become his daughter!" she decided, however, just as she was about to enter the classroom, a loud bell rang and students came filing out of classrooms in hoards. Saphire felt defeated.

"You have got to be kiddng me!" she frustratingly shouts among the hordes of students. The only thing she wanted to do was head to her dorm and forget the day behind her.

The dorm was a great improvement from how Saphires day was going, beautiful fluffy beds centered the room, and beautiful flowered wallpaper brightened up the room in such a nice way. it felt like all her troubles were draining out of her. she was the only person in the room, the silence was so peaceful. of course it didn't last.

"Whats up roomie!" a familiar voice shouted, scaring Saphire off the bed.

"Hey, you warmed up the bed for me!" Blaze immeditely stole the bed saphire had already taken.

"Nice to see you again Blaze" Saphire muttered, Blaze was the friendly, tomboyish type of girl, who warmed up to people quickly.

Soon enough both girls were lying on seperate beds, almost ready to pass out from the exhausting day behind them.

"This hell week is going to be the end of me." saphire muttered.

"Hey, you have no right to complain! i didn't even find the room!" Blaze shouted. Saphire sighed and pulled her covers over her head. however, to her annoyance, Blaze wouldn't stop talking.

"So, hell weeks what its called?" Saphire wanted to sleep so she only awnsered the bare minimum,

"Yea." Saphire mutter, but she still didn't stop.

"We better stick together then if we want to survive!"

"Yea"

"We'll be the best team ever!"

"Yea."

"What time is it?"

"Yea."

Blaze burst out laughing and saphire blushed. She shoved Blaze off her bed in revenge. Blaze was still laughing even after lights out. Both girls were tired and were ready to sleep.

"Night Blaze." Saphire whispered.

Night "Saphire." blaze whispered. the last words of the night were from Blaze, who seemed contempt with the atmosphere.

"I have the feeling we are going to be the best of friends." the day ended with smiles on both girls faces and light hearts. of course that would all dissapear once they woke up to day TWO!


End file.
